


The Coronation Ball: A Night of Sentiments and Surprises (Kingdom of Ash Fanfic - spoiler)

by OolongGirl



Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OolongGirl/pseuds/OolongGirl
Summary: ***Spoilers for Kingdom of Ash****A night to celebrate the Queen. A deeper dive into the Coronation Ball Nesryn reflected on at the end of KoA. Friends and allies speak the words they've left unspoken and continue to weave the threads that will move them forward.*** Characters and world belong to Sarah J Maas. Thank you, SJM for creating this beautiful world for us to play in.





	The Coronation Ball: A Night of Sentiments and Surprises (Kingdom of Ash Fanfic - spoiler)

"You tricky buzzard,” Aelin whispered with a disbelieving shake of her head. “You've been holding out on me, husband. Whenever did you learn to dance so beautifully?"

With a knowing smirk, Rowan answered, "For once it was nice to be the one with the surprises.” Content to have put that stunned glow on his wife's face he continued more seriously “you deserved a dance that would be talked about throughout the times.” Peeking above his wife’s head he added “and it seems we did just that.”

Remembering they were in a grand room surrounded by their companions and allies, Aelin slowly lifted her gaze from her ever-surprising husband. Everywhere she looked, she met eyes filled with awe and shared happiness.

Standing together, as they would for the years to come, Dorian and Chaol dipped their heads in silent, proud support. Aelin couldn’t help but smile broadly for them – the two men who helped start this journey and were here to see her down this new path. Chaol, of course, had one hand wrapped around Yrene’s (soon to be growing) waist. Yrene’s smile radiated warmth towards her, conveying unspoken words of gratitude to that tapestry that wove them all together. Aelin glowed it back. Nearby, Hasar caught the Queen’s eye, silently mouthing “show off.” Faking offense in response, Hasar’s wink was all she needed to decide they were going to be friends. Aelin chuckled to herself as she continued her scan and was stopped by the fresh tears that rolled down Elide’s face. This dance, representing loss and joy to her friend, grounded them both. Aelin acknowledged her friend, looking quickly to the stoic face of Lorcan before her own tears began. Lorcan, with care in his eyes, placed his hand firmly on Elide’s back for support. Lysandra’s delighted laughter next stole her attention. Her friend delighted as she watched Evangeline twirl in place, trying to replicate what she could only assume was her dance with Rowan. And nearby, even Darrow, the old man she knew would take years to warm up to, showed his appreciation; with a slight smile, he bowed his head to his Queen. 

Before shock could take root, Aelin felt Rowan’s warmth step away, and in his former place, stood a new partner. “My Queen,” Aedion bowed with palm turned up in request. “May I have this dance?” 

Aelin met his stare and was transported back 12 years. To a time when he was but a prince and she a princess. He her protector and closest friend. She closed her eyes and opened them. And in front of her was a man. One who never stopped believing in her, never stopped protecting. With appreciation flooding her eyes, her answer was simple, “yes.” 

As the music began, other couples joined the dance. Through the twirls and steps, Aedion’s smile never left his face. “I’ve waited a long time to see this happen,” he paused in reflection. “I remember dreaming of it as a child – how I would dance with you at your coronation, as your bloodsworn. How I would honor all that Rhoe and Orlon taught me, to be a worthy protector for you. I am so grateful I got this chance, my cousin.” 

Tears filled Aelin’s eyes as she acknowledged what this meant to the two of them. How much their road has twisted and turned. The gaping holes those beloved people left in their lives, now refilled with their growing court and new family. “Aedion” Aelin whispered, “thank you. Thank you for being my friend all those young years. For protecting Terrasen when it seemed hopeless. For being a part of it all. It is my honor to be your Queen, but even more so, to call you cousin.” 

As the dance came to an end, both had a few escaped tears rolling down their cheeks. In the final note of music, Aedion gently wiped away one. Aelin bowed her head in thanks, and Aedion bowed low to his Queen. Squeezing her hand, he said in way of goodbye, “thank you for the dance, my Queen.” 

With a smile, he stood and walked towards Lysandra, hand inviting her to dance. Aelin silently processed the moment. The sadness that her parents were not here, yet joy at how they lived on in so many ways. Her cousin being one of them. 

Her silent contemplation was interrupted by a jovial jeer, “Just so you know, it’s very un-Queenly of you to be crying at one of these things.” 

Turning around, Aelin met Dorian’s piercing blue-eyed stare. “Shall I tutor you in courtly ways over a dance?” he offered. 

Throwing her head back in silent laughter, her tears quickly turned dry. Squaring herself in proper posture, she replied: “Well I’d be a poor Queen indeed if I turned down advice and guidance from the King of Adarlan himself.” 

With playfulness, they joined hands and heeded the music’s command. While her dance with Rowan was precision and passion, Dorian’s was mischievous and dramatic. Aelin couldn’t help but let a few laughs escape. 

“We’ve come a long way since our last dance together,” Aelin tested the waters with a more serious note. 

Pulling the humor back a bit, Dorian replied: “yes, yes we have.” 

His blue eyes bore into her. “I… we…. both have healing left to do, but Aelin, I couldn’t ask for a more challenging, frustrating, beautiful friend to go through it all with.” There was much they still needed to discuss – what happened when sealing the lock – but for now, they would share in this celebration of the new world they were helping to rebuild. 

“Dorian,” Aelin said, “I won’t apologize for the past and youthfulness’ edge, but I will promise you, that this bond between us will only strengthen. You are my friend, from now until the end.” Dorian’s unfiltered smile warmed her heart. “But of course, Aelin, who else will you tell you what to read?” The King of Adarlan sent a knowing wink at the Queen of Terrasen. 

“You’re right,” she replied with a playful glance around, “this court is all brute and no culture.” Dorian laughed, but couldn’t stop himself thinking of Aelin’s mate, the warrior King who would be sure to lead with the dignity of the old ways. 

“I am happy for you, Aelin.” Dorian paused, “For the long life you will have with those you love. And for the years we will have as friends.” Playfulness gone, Aelin stated. “Me too, Dorian. Me too.” 

Throwing all court customs aside, Aelin threw her arms around Dorian as the song came to an end. She sent her appreciation into a tight squeeze – for pulling her out of Endovier just over a year ago, for being a fierce ally all these months, for just a week ago his willingness to ensure she wasn’t alone at the end, but mainly, for just being who he was – her friend.

As Dorian departed from their embrace, Aelin felt Rowan speak down the bond. “An uncultured brute, huh? And here I thought I swept you off your feet with my…. What did you call it?.... beautiful dancing skills.” 

Aelin smirked, “Once a brute, always a brute.” 

Gentle laughter stroked her soul. “You seem to be in demand tonight. Make sure you save me at least one more dance.” Aelin looked up to see Darrow standing in front of her. 

“Of course, my king,” she promised as she turned to see an unexpected partner.

“It would be my honor to have the next dance with you, my Queen.” Darrow said as he bowed. 

“I would appreciate that very much” Aelin replied. As she would. For all this man infuriated her these paths months, he was still her uncle’s former love. All of his actions came from trying to live up to that love, to the loss he felt because of it. They joined hands and began the gentle waltz in tune to the music.

“It seems your court will be as lively as Orlon’s,” Darrow said as he scanned the room, observing the lords and ladies of Terrasen celebrating. 

“Ours.” Aelin quickly injected. Darrow’s surprised look faded as she elaborated, “our court Darrow. This is for all of us.” She fixed her eyes on the old man’s proud, contemplative face and continued, “Terrasen has been in the dark too long. It is my promise to bring lightness back into your life and the rest of the court until I die.” Pausing to let the words process, she then added “And despite our differences, you were family to my uncle. And thus, my family now.” 

Taken aback, Darrow almost stumbled. Aelin was there to catch him and using her assassin’s grace, making it seem as if it never happened. “After all that this kingdom has been through… after all of what I .. no, we have been through…. I’d like that very much.” Aelin smiled and realized she still needed to talk to Evangeline about her work these past few months. She certainly had done her job properly.

While Darrow and Aelin continued sharing pleasantries through the rest of the dance, Lysandra and Aedion spun around the room stealing attention from dancers and watchers alike. Their movements, a call and a response to one another, made clear to all in sight of the bond between them. Many minds, some aloud, wondered how soon they would be back for a celebration for the two.

Chaol one of them. Looking at the man who had become his ally and then friend this past year, he felt nothing but happiness for Aedion. He deserved his blissful ending and knew the shapeshifter, his equal in spirit, would keep his life full of surprises. 

Yrene and Chaol sat at a long table, taking the room in. The dancing and the laughter surreal. “Now that the war is over, I’m not sure what I’m most worried about – building you a home, being a good father or my new role as Hand of the King.” 

With love and confidence, Yrene shared – “the fact that you worry at all means you will do wonderful with all. Yes, you’ll make mistakes, but you’ll improve every day. And of course, you will have me there to help with all three.” 

Chaol cupped with wife’s face and breathed, “am I’ll be grateful every damn day for it. For the threads that brought us all together – for all that took place to bring you and me to that gold couch.” The musicians finished their song, and the crowd gently clapped for the dancers.

A polite cough had them both turning to the King of Adarlan. “If you don’t mind brother, I’d love to have a dance with my new sister.” Dorian lay his hand out to a beaming Yrene. Pressing a kiss to her brow, Chaol sent her on her way. 

Watching his wife walk away hand in hand with his best friend, Chaol was too dazed to hear her sit down. “Still observing instead of joining the fun?” Aelin mischievously teased. “I guess it’s hard to let go of the captain in you?.” 

Without a beat, Chaol countered “Yes, well someone has to watch Queens and Kings’ back. I’ve been warned of some assassins in our midst.” 

Aelin chuckled and scanned the room. After the back to back emotional dancing, she was grateful for a silent reprieve. After a few moments in quiet communion, Chaol spoke, “Aelin…. There is so much unspoken between us…. Apologies I never made-” 

Surprised, Aelin cut in “Me as well, Chaol.” After a pause, she continued, “if it’s important to you, we can talk more about it. But I want you to know how much your friendship meant, and still means. We have our differences,” she snickered before continuing, “but you have a good heart Chaol. And I thank you for helping me survive. For helping me rescue Aedion. For caring for Dorian so much. For bringing an entire army to our cause –“ 

Chaol quickly interrupted “Well that was all Yrene.” 

With pride Aelin agreed, “she is the hero of this war, that woman of yours.” 

Before Aelin could say more, Chaol grabbed her hand and turned to look at her. “Aelin, as are you.” 

They both looked at one another now, silently processing all that had happened between them this past year. Digging into the courage he found at the hands of Yrene, he asserted “Our past is complicated… and I’d have it no other way, but let me say this. Thank you for your sacrifices - for all that you were willing to give and for all that you did these last eleven years. I’m sorry if I didn’t always see you as I should have, but I see you now as you are. As a Queen worthy of her crown. And I am lucky to call you friend.” 

With glistening eyes, she captured Chaol in a hug. She choked out, “why is everyone trying to make me cry today.” They remained in one another’s hold for a few moments more. 

With a gentle squeeze of his shoulder, she stood and gently said, “There is so much life ahead of us Chaol. And I’m glad I get to be a part of yours and Yrenes.” 

And with the golden Queen’s words, a great weight lifted from Chaol’s heart - one he didn’t know he had been bearing. Yrene and Dorian soon returned, laughter carrying them forward. But before Yrene took a seat, Chaol was already claiming her hand for a dance. “I think it’s time I joined in the fun.”

Tucking Chaol’s warm words away in her heart, Aelin was soon ensnared by jubilant laughter. It was hard not to fall prey to Borte’s gregarious nature, her need for excitement. As she ambled up, Borte caught her eye. “Your Majesty, while I appreciate all your fancy footing, when will the real dancing begin? I’ve been waiting to properly celebrate with you.” 

With a conspiratorial tone, Aelin replied. “I thought you’d never ask!” She continued, “But you know all these men won’t be able to keep up with….” She pointed her chin at Yeran and Sartaq who listened in with humor glinting in their eyes, “so we must give them their chance at feeling important with these ‘fancy foot’ dances as you call them.” 

Borte barked out in laughter. Nesryn joining in. “Well, it seems a challenge has been made,” Sartaq began, “and I will surely not be backing down.” With a bit of surprise, Nesryn eyed her husband to be. 

“I’ll look forward to seeing you out there later then, heir.” Intrigued at the prospect of dancing alongside her new friends, Aelin beamed at the growing bonds she felt with those from the South. As the conversation turned more serious, Aelin left the group to make her rounds in the crowd.

Without much effort, Aelin spotted Rowan, her husband and mate, speaking with his cousins. It was just earlier today that she had finally heard the full story of what he had done for her the morning she stepped into the mirror. The risk he took. How he laid himself bare before his family for her, for their cause. 

She sent a sincere whisper down their bond, “it’s only been an hour, yet I miss you. There is another dance partner I would like to ask, but then my King, it would bring me great joy to spend the next hour dancing in your arms.” 

Warmth flooded the bond. “Anything for you, fireheart.” 

And he would do anything for her, had done everything. She felt a surge of desire and awe for this warrior who she was bound to in every way possible. Before getting lost in those thoughts, she realigned her sights for the dance that was now needed.

Fenrys had watched his Queen dance for a good part of an hour. It was still a shock at times, to realize she was the same woman he spent months within the dark. That there was still light in her after it all. Yet, it was that light that forced him to live. That made serving this court a true purpose. As if she heard her name on his thoughts, he looked up to see her coming his way. 

Removing the normal banter tone they used, Aelin quietly asked “Fenrys, will you dance with me?” 

So, this is where it would happen. The talk he knew was long coming. He looked her in the eyes and saw flashbacks. To her screaming. Her burning. Her on those glass shards. Her unconscious body. Shaking the images out of his head, he replied, “it would be my great privilege to do so.” 

With a smile, she took his hand and guided him to the dance floor. She could feel Rowan’s attention on her as if he sensed how emotional this dance might get for her.

“So how are you finding your new home?” Aelin thought to start lightly. 

“Well, a bit boring actually,” he complained. “With the new vow not to kill Lorcan, I’m a bit lost at what to do” he teased. They both searched the room for the fae named and jointly joked over ways to make spending eternity with him better. 

Redirecting the exchange back from jest, Fenrys more seriously noted “I am proud to call this my new home. And proud to be serving you and Rowan. And once things become more stable, I am excited to explore more of the lands. To hopefully serve as an emissary for you to other lands. To help you make this better world a reality.” 

Aelin avowed, “You are going to be a great asset to this court, Fenrys.” 

He pinned her with his eyes. “I know where this is going Aelin, and you don’t have to.” 

She quietly inquired, “do you not want me to?”

“It’s just unnecessary, you owe me nothing.” 

Her magic flared, warming her skin. She hissed, “unnecessary? Owe you nothing? Do you really believe that?” 

They mutely held one another’s stare, until Fenrys blinked back twice, conceding a silent “no.” 

“Fenrys,” Aelin quavered, “you are the reason I lived. You sacrificed yourself for me in that tent. But before that, you stood by me day by day. Bloodoath to Maeve or not, I know it would have changed nothing. That you would have done it the same. I…” tears began pouring down her face. 

Fenrys could only look away, for his also brimmed with all the unspoken regrets and emotions between them. “I don’t know what to say.” He softly shared.

Rowan politely stepped away from Ren, Elide and Lorcan. He could no longer focus on what they were saying, for his mate was rife with emotion. He felt it all down the bond. Even from afar he knew what was taking place. That long needed words were being exchanged. That another step in both of their healing was taking place. Rowan almost crumpled at the sight of both of their glistening cheeks, the clear story of their shared pain and companionship. His heart surged in appreciation for the wolf who anchored his wife all those months. For the sacrifice he offered so she could live. And for his fireheart, his Queen, he swelled with gratefulness for the life she commanded in all. For the bond she had with the man she danced with now most of all.

As the dance concluded, most of the crowd had eyes on the Queen and her bloodsworn. Most had only recently come to understand what lay between the two. What they experienced together. 

Fenrys and Aelin walked towards the group hand in hand. Rowan’s eyes shined as they neared. He took a step towards Fenrys, arms open in offer. The two men joined in a firm embrace. 

Rowan choked out, “thank you, brother.” 

And Fenrys knew at that moment that while he had lost half of his soul back in Doranelle, he had gained a new brother here in the land of pine and snow.

Elide silently grabbed Aelin’s hand, knowing her Queen’s need for companionship. They shared a meaningful look before Aelin burst in tears. 

It was all too much. This day. These people. The future. Lysandra soundlessly appeared, embracing both women in a hug. Aelin’s heart swelled. Though she had lost many of woman in her life, their sacrifice was for this. For this better world and better people. 

She glanced around those near her – to her court, her friends, her mate. And when even Lorcan offered her an appreciative smile, she burst into tears once again. She knew it going to be a long night, one filled with sentiments and surprises. But she couldn’t ask for a better way to celebrate her first night as Queen.


End file.
